Re-Connecting
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been fighting for months, can going to a friend's wedding reconcile their relationship? (I know, this is EXTREMELY random but I REALLY wanted to do a wedding scene). Enjoy! R&R! :) NOT TO BE UPDATED YET (for the same reason as "The Mystery of the Chamber of Secrets") Sorry for the inconvenience.
1. The Invitation

**A/N: **I don't own any of the HP characters/names/locations/objects, etc. JK Rowling is a genius, me...eh, not so much.

* * *

_**~The Invitation~**_

**Tuesday, 5th June, 2001**

It was a typical summer morning. The mail had come early that day. 21 year old Hermione Granger stepped out of her London flat and picked up her mail, bringing it back inside. She sat down at the kitchen table with her steaming coffee mug and flipped through it. "Ministry, ministry, ministry...Seamus Finnigan?" she mused over a particular envelope.

It was a shiny, golden colored envelope. Adressed to her; from her former classmate, DA member, and fellow Gryffindor student, Seamus Finnigan. "Hmm..." she muttered, tearing open the shiny paper and pulling out what appeared to be an invitation. She took a sip of her coffee and unfolded the parchment;

_You have been cordially invited to celebrate_

_ the __marriage of_

_Lavender Alexandra Brown_

_ and_

_Seamus Michael Finnigan_

_On Thursday afternoon_

_ 13th September __at 2 o' clock _

_Finnigan Farm, County Kildare, Ireland_

_reception immediately to follow. _

_*Cocktail attire/dress robes_

_*Please, regrets only by 2nd August to Mrs. Maureen Finnigan._

Hermione grunted and crumpled the invitation, sipping more of her coffee. She was kind of shocked that Lavender was even okay inviting her. 'Just great' she thought, everyone would expect her to show up with Ron. The truth was, she and Ron hadn't exactly been getting along lately, they'd done nothing but fight for months.

She picked up the phone, Harry would know what to do.

* * *

Harry was sitting at his kitchen table in the Dursley's old house. Just then, the phone rang and he got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Harry?"

"Hermione! Hey!"

"I was just wondering if you got Seamus and Lavender's wedding invitation?"

"Yeah I did actually,"

"You're bringing Ginny aren't you?"

"I haven't asked her yet, but I'm sure she'll say yes,"

"Have you spoken to Ron lately? He refuses to answer ANY of my owls!"

"No I haven't. He's been avoiding all of us at the office. Spill it Hermione, are you fighting again?"

"Well...yes,"

"You are going to the wedding though, aren't you?"

"Oh I'll go, Seamus was always a good friend. But it's a tad embarrassing to show up without a date,"

"I'm sure you can find someone, try getting through to Ron, he never stays mad for that long,"

"Hey, I know, do you know if Neville's got a date?"

"Sorry Hermione, I think Neville's already going with someone,"

"Who?"

"Hannah Abbott, or so he told me yesterday at the Auror's office,"

"The Hufflepuff?"

"Yes, I believe so,"

"They're going out?"

"According to Neville,"

"Oh, well, good for them then,"

"Yeah. Hey don't worry Hermione, if Ron's still a git you can third-wheel Gin and I,"

"Thanks Harry, you're the best,"

"Anytime, well, got to go, talk to you soon!" Harry hung up.

"Bye!" Hermione's voice could be heard faintly as he clicked the end button.

Harry sat back against the kitchen chair and organized the mail. Then he got up to shower and change before heading to London for another day of his Auror job, he promised himself to try and get through to Ron, for Hermione's sake.

* * *

Hermione sat back and finished her coffee. She grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note to Ron. "Here Beady, deliver this to Ron Weasley at the Auror's office as soon as possible," she instructed, giving it to her gray and ginger spotted owl. Beady flew out the window, note in beak.

Just then, there was a knock at her door. "Hmm, who could that be?" Hermione wondered aloud, opening the door. It was Ginny. "Ginny! Hey!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend. "I was in the neighborhood, figured I'd say hello," Ginny smiled.

"Oh please do come in, I could actually use a friend right now, and some advice," Hermione gave an exhasperated laugh as Ginny plopped down on the sofa next to her. "This couldn't possibly have anything to do with my git of a brother, could it?" Ginny giggled.

"Of course not," Hermione sarcastically rolled her eyes, they both bust out laughing.

"Ron can be a real prat sometimes," Ginny agreed.

"Have you heard about Seamus Finnigan and Lavender's wedding?" Hermione asked. "I think Harry was going to ask you,"

Ginny smiled "Yes I have actually, and I'd love to go with him,"

"Good, he'll be glad to hear about that, I wish Ronald would get over himself so we don't have to embarass ourselves, showing up dateless," Hermione said.

"Who's Neville going with?" Ginny asked.

"Hannah Abbott, she was one of the Hufflepuff girls in our class," Hermione replied. "Not the brightest girl I've met, but she was always nice." she added.

"Nev's got a girlfriend! And he hasn't bothered to tell us?" Ginny giggled, trying to look offended.

Hermione shrugged "Dunno, I just heard that from Harry," she laughed.

Ginny put a reassuring hand on Hermione's back "You seem so, depressed,"

"Can you blame me? Ronald is blaming me for EVERYTHING!"

"He's like that, I told you, he can be a prat, and a giant git,"

Hermione giggled "Believe me, I've found out for myself,"

Ginny smiled "Would it help if I bat-bogey hexed him?"

"No, you don't have to-" Hermione laughed.

"Alright." Ginny laughed, too.

"Hey, this _is _my day off, instead of sulking around the house, let's do something fun!" Hermione suddenly suggested.

"Well look at you! Complete attitude change! Oh! I know what would be fun, let's go shopping for our dresses! We'll need something to wear to the wedding," Ginny said. Hermione smiled "Okay wait here, I'll be down in five minutes!" she ran up the stairs to change.

* * *

Ron sat at his desk, sipping his coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. An owl thudded against his window. "What the bloody he-" Harry walked in, cutting him off.

"Morning Ron."

"Morning, Harry."

"Aren't you going to read your owl?"

"Fine," Ron got up and opened his window, letting the small bird fly in. He took the folded up piece of parchment out of the owl's mouth and read it;

_Look Ronald, can't we TRY to work this out? And not just me, you have to put in some commitment too._

_Have a nice day,_

_Hermione_

Ron snorted and crumpled the note, throwing it away. "Sorry, did you need something Harry?" he asked.

"Erm, well, no, not really...was that note from Hermione I presume?"

"Yeah, long story. Anyways if you don't need anything, why'd you come in here? You must want something."

Harry shifted uneasily on his feet "Well, actually, I spoke to Hermione this morning and-"

"Don't talk to me about Hermione unless you know both sides of the story," Ron snapped.

"You didn't want to talk to me about it. I was just going to say, I think you both need to get along before Seamus' wedding," Harry finished.

"Tell that to Hermione, don't yell at me!" Ron snapped again.

"Ron, I'm not yelling at you. I'm completely un-biased in this, I'm saying BOTH of you need to work this out," Harry said.

"Oh, that's likely," Ron said sarcastically. He shifted some papers on his desk and sipped more of his coffee.

"Perhaps if I knew your side of this, Ron?"

"Look there's nothing to explain, we've just been fighting alot, Hermione's blaming me because she thinks I'm blaming her," Ron explained tersely. "Now shut up about it I'm busy."

"Oh," Harry nodded. "I'll just...leave you to your thoughts then," he left the room. Ron rolled his eyes and began reading a report that had been dropped on his desk earlier that morning about another Gringotts break-in.

Harry stepped out of the office, Neville was by the coffee machine. "How'd it go with Ron?" he asked.

"He won't listen to anyone," Harry replied.

"Oh," Neville nodded. "Coffee?"

"Er, no thank you," Harry said.

"How's Hermione taking all this?" Neville asked.

"She sounds like she's keeping it together, but she really wishes Ron would ease up a bit," Harry told him. "I don't blame her, Ron is being a real git."

Neville nodded again "Yeah,"

Harry smiled "Yeah..."

Neville grinned "So you're bringing Ginny right?"

"Well I haven't asked yet but I know she'll say yes," Harry replied. "So, how are things going with you and Hannah? When did you guys start going out again?" he asked.

Neville grinned widely "It's great, Hannah, she's great. I guess it started with us partnering up in Herbology fifth year, we got closer during the DA meetings, then a few months ago I ran into her at the Leaky Cauldron, she's a waitress there, one night I came in for a drink and we started talking."

Harry smiled "Cool. That's great Neville!"

"Yeah!" Neville grinned again.

Harry folded up some papers in his hands and checked his watch, realizing the time, he said "Well, I better bring these reports to Shacklebolt. See ya later!", then ran off down the hallway. "Bye!" Neville waved, laughing.


	2. Butterbeers Fix Everything

**A/N: **This is more of a filler/fluff chapter than anything else. Again, JK Rowling is a genius and none of characters/places/names, etc. are mine. ENJOY! (Reviews make me REALLY happy.) :)

**~Bu****tterbeers Fix Everything~**

Hermione and Ginny had each picked out a dress for the wedding at Madam Malkin's. Ginny's was sparkly and rose colored, it was strapless and flowed down a few inches past her knees. Hermione chose more of a conservative look, considering her current mood, and picked a long indigo dress that nearly reached the floor.

"Lovely choices ladies!" Madam Malkin gushed as she rang up their purchases.

"I especially loved that sapphire one in the back, but it was far too expensive." Ginny told her, making small talk. Hermione rolled her eyes, she loved Ginny dearly, but sometimes she was just a tad too talkative.

"Oh me too, dear!" Madam Malkin smiled, "Have a wonderful day!" she waved as they left her shop. Once they were out of the shop Ginny looked at Hermione,"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged "I dunno, anything I suppose," she replied. Ginny shot her a knowing glance "Look, I appreciate you trying, I really do, but your lackadaisical attitude isn't fooling me, you're still really upset...but I think going for a butterbeer will cheer you right up!" she said.

"Oh alright, you've got me, and sure I'd love a butterbeer," Hermione laughed. Ginny grinned "I knew it! Shall we apparate to the 3 Broomsticks?" she asked. Hermione laughed, the two girls apparated into Hogsmeade.

They walked to the 3 Broomsticks and up to the counter. It was completely packed inside. "Good afternoon, Madam Rosmerta!" Ginny greeted enthusiastically, causing Hermione to roll her eyes again. "Afternoon! What can I get you ladies?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

Ginny smiled "Two butterbeers, on me," she replied, handing a few sickles over the counter. "Aw thanks Gin, but I can pay for mine-" Hermione began, but Ginny cut her off. "No, no, my brother's being a git, so this is my treat." Hermione laughed.

"Here you are ladies, good luck finding a table though!" Madam Rosmerta came back with the butterbeers. Ginny shrugged "Well, let's see..." she mumbled, Hermione followed. They recognized a ton of the people inside, but there really weren't any un-occupied tables.

"Forget it Gin, it's all full," Hermione said. Ginny shrugged "Oh well, no, I'll scan the room once more..." she continued looking around.

_So this guy with a beard comes up to the bar, he's staggering drunk and says to me, 'do you know where I might go looking for the unicorn's secret lair?'_

_That doesn't suprise me, remember those men with the sparkly hats, who claimed that they were expert auror's, but clearly they weren't?_

_Oh, how could I forget! Those were the most ridiculous hats I've ever seen...even for wizards!_

_I've never seen an auror in a hat like that, that's all I know. Ah, we get some interesting crowds at Leaky._

_Certainly, speaking of auror's, how's Neville?_

Ginny's eyes fell on a table in the back at the mention of the name 'Neville', she figured it was someone from the DA who'd maybe let them sit down. She nudged Hermione "Look it's Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott...aka Neville's girlfriend, it looks like they have extra seats at their table."

Hermione looked where Ginny had pointed to see the two former Hufflepuff, Leaky Cauldron waitresses, sitting over two glasses of butterbeer. "Oh, well, erm..."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Come on! We're going to see them at the wedding, let's see if they'll let us join them! Don't be so shy."

"I'm not being shy, I just don't think we should...interrupt," Hermione started.

"They're Hufflepuffs! Of course they'll let us join them!" Ginny interrupted, dragging Hermione over to the table.

_Yeah it's great, I'm really excited to-_

"Hey guys!" Ginny said brightly, causing Hannah to look up mid-sentence.

"Oh, hello." Hannah smiled.

"Hi." Susan nodded.

"Would you mind if Hermione and I joined you?" Ginny asked.

Hannah shrugged "Sure."

Ginny grinned at Hermione "See? Come on, sit."

Hermione sat down across from Susan. "Hello," she mumbled, sipping her butterbeer.

"Hi," Susan nodded.

Ginny had already started talking to Hannah. "It's completely packed in here, sorry for interrupting it's just I heard Susan say Neville so I figured it was someone we knew who could perhaps let us sit down," she was saying.

Hannah laughed "You think _this _is packed? Have you _been_ in the Leaky Cauldron lately?!"

"No I haven't, and thanks for letting us sit down," Ginny laughed too.

"Don't mention it," Hannah smiled.

"So I hear you're dating Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, erm, yes actually. How did you find out? Oh, Neville probably told your brother," Hannah blushed.

"No actually I heard it from Hermione who heard it from Harry who heard it from Neville," Ginny giggled.

"Oh," Hannah giggled too. "So you're going to the wedding with Harry I presume?"

Ginny smiled "He hasn't asked me but Hermione says he's planning to, I'd love to go with him of course."

Hannah nodded "Oh I see."

Hermione quietly sipped her butterbeer. "Who're you going with Susan?" Ginny asked.

Susan blushed also "Ernie MacMillan," she stated, before she and Hannah bust out giggling.

"They've always liked eachother," Hannah giggled. Susan was blushing.

"You're going with Ron aren't you Hermione?" Hannah asked. Hermione didn't say anything at first, just sipped her butterbeer again.

"They've been fighting for months!" Ginny whispered across the table.

"Oh," Hannah shut up. "On a different note, did you guys go dress shopping?"

"Ah the Madam Malkin's bags? Yes we did." Ginny replied, she took out the dresses and showed them.

"Oh my!" Susan exclaimed.

"Goregous!" Hannah gushed.

Hermione finished her butterbeer, she smiled shyly. "I know, Ginny's is so pretty."

"Yes it is, but actually I was talking about yours," Hannah smiled.

"Oh, really? Erm, thanks," Hermione replied.

"Yes, it's very elegant looking," Hannah told her.

Ginny grinned "I like it alot too," she said. They all finished their butterbeers.

"This was fun, thanks again for letting us crash your conversation," Ginny laughed, getting up.

"No problem, we had fun too," Hannah replied.

Hermione smiled "How is it you're always right about me Gin?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged "In what way?"

"Butterbeers fix everything!" Hermione laughed. "I come in here miserable over Ron, and between butterbeer and a friendly conversation I feel so much better!"

Hannah and Susan grabbed their coats. "Come to Leaky tonight and I'll slip you a free one," Hannah whispered with a grin before leaving with Susan.

Hermione and Ginny apparated back to Hermione's place.


End file.
